The Wanderers (1979 film)
| runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $23 million"The Wanderers (Box Office Performance)", The Numbers. Retrieved 01-28-2015. }} The Wanderers is a 1979 American drama film; it was written and directed by Philip Kaufman, and stars Ken Wahl, John Friedrich, Karen Allen and Toni Kalem. Set in the Bronx in 1963, the film follows a gang of Italian-American teenagers known as the Wanderers and their ongoing power struggles with a rival gangs such as the Del Bombers. The film is based on the novel of the same name by Richard Price; its screenplay was written by Philip Kaufman and his wife Rose. The film had a troubled development stage; after unsuccessfully trying to obtain finance for The Wanderers from Alberto Grimaldi, Kaufman directed other films. After filming the remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers, Kaufman went to New York and successfully pitched The Wanderers to Martin Ransohoff. The film's budget is unknown, but Kaufman said it was relatively low. After an advance screening, The Wanderers premiered on July 13, 1979, to mostly positive reviews. The film was a financial success, grossing $23 million at the worldwide box office. On the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 89 percent. Peter Stack of the San Francisco Chronicle praised Kaufman's directing and the performances of Wahl and Tony Ganios. The film's increasing popularity and cult status led to The Wanderers being given a theatrical re-release in the U.S. by Warner Bros. in 1996.Schumann, Howard. "The Wanderers", www.talkingpix.co.uk. Retrieved 27-06-2015. According to Kaufman, "it took a long time for film to find an audience". Plot Joey and Turkey are members of the Wanderers, an all-Italian street gang. In the Bronx, Joey tries to dissuade Turkey from joining a rival gang, the Fordham Baldies. Before Turkey can ask, Terror's girlfriend Peewee overhears Joey insulting the Baldies, calling them a "bunch of pricks with ears". Joey and Turkey flee and the Baldies chase them. Richie—the leader of the Wanderers—and Buddy come to help but they also flee from the Baldies. After being cornered, the Wanderers are helped by a tough stranger named Perry, who has recently moved to the Bronx from New Jersey. After much persuasion, Perry joins the Wanderers. In school, the Wanderers get into a racial dispute with another gang, the Del Bombers who are all African-American. Both gangs agree to settle their dispute, seemingly a street fight, but the Wanderers struggle to find a gang willing to back them. With no other options, Richie asks his girlfriend's father, local mafia boss Chubby Galasso, who agrees to help solve the gangs' dispute. During a game of "elbow-tit", Richie gropes a woman called Nina. He feels ashamed of himself, apologizes for his actions and persuades Nina to accept Joey's telephone number. The Wanderers then decide to follow Nina in Perry's car. After Perry becomes lost, the Wanderers are attacked by a gang from Long Island called the Ducky Boys. They escape after Perry's arm is broken. While drunk, the Baldies are tricked into joining the Marines. Before reporting for training, they decide to crash Despie's party, where Turkey—who has recently joined the Baldies—is told to draw the Wanderers outside. After drawing them out, Turkey realizes the Baldies have abandoned him. He tries to chase them but fails. Upset, Turkey visits a nearby Catholic church. After being spotted by a member of the Ducky Boys attending mass, Turkey is chased down the street and beaten to death. In school, while the Wanderers are mourning Turkey's death, the rest of the gang oust Richie for sleeping with Joey's date Nina. After the assassination of President John F. Kennedy, Richie rekindles his relationship with Despie. When Chubby discovers his daughter is pregnant, he accosts Richie into marrying her. In the climax, we discover the Wanderers and the Del Bombers are settling their dispute not with a street fight but with a football game organized by Chubby. Richie uses the opportunity to make amends with Joey. A member of the Ducky Boys interrupts the game, as the Wanderers momentarily turn their heads, hundreds of Ducky Boys invade the field. Many of the Wanderers and the Del Bombers flee, but some stand their ground. The remaining players join forces with spectator gangs in the stands, including once called the Wongs and even Emilio. After a long and bloody battle, the Ducky Boys flee. After being physically abused by his father Emilio, Joey decides to spend the night at Perry's apartment. Perry tells Joey he is planning to leave the Bronx and move back to New Jersey. Joey asks Perry if he can go with him; after an initially skeptical response, Perry agrees. Emilio, drunk, enters Perry's apartment and fights with him; Joey knocks Emilio unconscious with a glass bottle. Joey and Perry quickly leave the apartment and head to Richie's engagement party. They say an emotional goodbye to Richie; when they leave, Richie realizes things will not be the same. At Richie's party, members of the Wanderers, the Del Bombers and the Wongs embrace one another while singing "The Wanderer". The movie ends with Joey and Perry traveling to California. Cast * Ken Wahl as Richie Gennaro, the leader of the Wanderers. * John Friedrich as Joey Capra, Richie's closest friend and a fellow Wanderer. * Karen Allen as Nina Becker, Richie's love interest. * Toni Kalem as Despie Galasso, Richie's girlfriend and Chubby Galasso's daughter. * Jim Youngs as Buddy Borsalino, a leading member of the Wanderers. * Tony Ganios as Perry LaGuardia, a member of the Wanderers and a close friend of Joey. * Alan Rosenberg as Turkey, a member of the Wanderers who wants to join the Fordham Baldies. * Dolph Sweet as Chubby Galasso, the local mafia boss and father of Despie Galasso. * William Andrews as Emilio Capra, Joey's father. * Erland van Lidth as Terror, the leader of the Fordham Baldies. * Linda Manz as Peewee, Terror's girlfriend. * Michael Wright as Clinton Stitch, the leader of the Del Bombers. * Samm-Art Williams as Roger, the only black member of the Fordham Baldies and the cousin of Clinton Stitch. * Val Avery as Mr. Sharp, a high school teacher. * Dion Albanese as Teddy Wong, the leader of the Wongs. Additional actors include Olympia Dukakis as Joey's mother;Harris, Will. "Olympia Dukakis on A Little Game, Moonstruck, Tales Of The City, and Death Wish", www.avclub.com, 02-11-2-2015. Retrieved 08-06-2015. the novel's author Richard Price as a hustler;"THE WANDERERS (Film, 1979)", www.pricedoutblog.com, 09-23-2014. Retrieved 08-06-2015. and Wayne Knight (uncredited) as a waiter.Harris, Will. "Wayne Knight talks about The Exes, Newman, and working in the mud for Jurassic Park", www.avclub.com, 07-25-2012. Retrieved 08-06-2015. Production Development .]] Philip Kaufman and Richard Price unsuccessfully tried to pitch the project to Alberto Grimaldi. Because of this, Kaufman signed on to direct what would have been the first motion picture based on Star Trek: The Original Series; called Star Trek: Planet of the Titans. Allan Scott and Chris Bryant were hired to write the film's screenplay, but their attempt was rejected and Kaufman tried to write the screenplay himself. Before he could finish the screenplay, Paramount Pictures abandoned the project, saying there was no market for science-fiction movies. After the Star Trek project was shelved, Kaufman directed the remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. When filming finished, he went to New York and successfully pitched The Wanderers to Martin Ransohoff. According to Kaufman, "the pieces somehow fell together", partly because of the increasing popularity of gang movies. Writing Kaufman's wife Rose wrote the screenplay's first draft. It took her several years to complete; she found adapting the entire novel difficult. Some of the characters and stories from the novel were either changed or given retroactive continuity. Despite the differences, Richard Price approved of Kaufman's adaptation, saying, "I love that picture. It's not my book, and I don't care. The spirit is right, and the way Phil Kaufman directed it showed me another way of looking at my own book."City Island Clam Fritters. "TV Bites: The Wanderers (Philip Kaufman Interview)", chef-du-cinema.blogspot.co.uk, published 01-05-2013. Retrieved 06-25-2015.Danny Peary, Cult Movies III: 50 More Hits of the Reel Thing, (Great Britain: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1989) p. 266. Retrieved 06-27-2015. Casting The casting process, which Kaufman described as "arduous", began in New York City. He said teenagers from across the city wanted to audition. Academy Award-winning producer Scott Rudin was the film's casting director who found Erland van Lidth and Linda Manz.Reverend (26-04-2010). "Erland Van Lidth, aka Terror, Grossberger, and Dynamo", www.bavatuesdays.com. Retrieved 26-06-2015 There was no character named Peewee in the novel. Rudin had organized an interview with Manz. Kaufman and Price were present; they all thought she had "great character". Manz was so convincing that everyone assumed she was a real member of a street gang. Because of this, the character Peewee was specifically written for her. Many of the film's actors were unknown at the time of casting. The film was the acting debut of four cast members; Ken Wahl, Tony Ganios, Erland van Lidth and Michael Wright. It was also the feature film debut of Toni Kalem, who had previously acted on television. Kaufman intentionally cast unknown actors; Wahl was on his way to a job in a pizza parlor when someone sent a photograph of him to Rudin, thinking he could play one of the smaller roles in the film. Kaufman felt Wahl was talented so he cast him in the lead role instead. To cast the role of Perry LaGuardia, Kaufman telephoned every gymnasium around New York asking for a "six-foot, four inch, 18 year-old kid". He was put into contact with Ganios, who he cast in the role. Ganios said: After a mysterious phone call, uncle politely asked me to stop training and get dressed. He 'insisted' that I accompany him downtown to what was supposed to be a commercial audition, it later turned out to be an interview for The Wanderers. I thought acting was for sissies, but I went anyway.Ladyland, Retro. "Telling Porky's... an interview with Tony 'Meat' Ganios", retroladyland.blogspot.co.uk, published 06-17-2015. Retrieved 07-01-2015. Filming Filming of The Wanderers began in September 1978, most of which occurred in the Bronx.Marcus, Greil (12-07-1978). "The Return Of The Wanderer", Rolling Stone. Retrieved 06-26-2015 Kaufman said that during filming, "This Puerto Rican motorcycle gang came pushing its way through the crowd; wanting to see what was going on", and "they pushed everyone aside". They walked away after bumping into van Lidth. The crew also encountered trouble from former members of the "real" Baldies, who complained the film portrayed the Baldies incorrectly, saying: "movie is a lie! This was not a bad neighborhood. There was no crime, no robbery. Murder, yes, but no crime!" Rose Kaufman eventually told them to "fuck off",Philip, Tom (24-04-2014). "Behind the Scenes with The Wanderers’ Philip Kaufman", first published at daepnyc. Retrieved 06-27-2015. which nearly resulted in a brawl between the former gang members, Wahl and several other actors. in September, 2008.]] The final battle with the Ducky Boys, which takes place during a football game, was filmed in Van Cortlandt Park. Kaufman compared this scene to a "brutal British soccer brawl"; Ganios compared it to the Battle of Mons Graupius. When asked further about this scene, Ganios said: The final fight with the Ducky Boys was absolutely wild, and for all practical purposes it was real. For an entire week hundreds of screaming, stunted madmen—armed with real baseball bats, axe handles, and chains—hurled themselves at us in wave after wave of unabated Celtic fury. It got totally out of hand, with the mayhem sometimes continuing for a full five minutes after director yelled cut. Some of the actors and camera crew were seriously injured and had to be hospitalized." Editing During editing, Kaufman removed six minutes of footage from the film.Sragow, Michael. ""The Wanderers" Comes Home at Last", www.newyorker.com, published 07-16-2012. Retrieved 07-02-2015. Release The Wanderers was released theatrically on July 13, 1979, by Warner Bros. Kaufman said the film initially had a "very small, limited" release. The director's cut premiered at the Telluride Film Festival in 1995. This was followed by a 1996 theatrical re-release in the U.S. due to the film's popularity. In 2012, the director's cut of The Wanderers was screened to the Film Society at the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. Critical reception The film's initial reception was mixed. After an advance screening on December 31, 1978, Variety magazine praised it, saying that "despite" the "uneasy blend of nostalgia and violence", The Wanderers "is a well-made and impressive film". The Kaufmans were also complimented for their script, which was described as "accurately" capturing the "urban angst" of growing up in the early 1960s.Variety Staff. "Review: ‘The Wanderers’", www.variety.com, published 31-12-1978. Retrieved 07-01-2015. Janet Maslin, of the New York Times criticized the film in her 1979 review, saying "the movie never attempts to tell a single story" and instead "settles for a string of boisterous vignettes, which are heaped carelessly atop one another without any consistent scheme".Maslin, Janet. "The Wanderers (1979) Screen: 'The Wanderers,' a Bronx Gangs Story", www.nytimes.com, published 07-13-1979. Retrieved 07-01-2015. A number of critics praised the film, including Peter Stack of the San Francisco Chronicle, after its 1996 theatrical re-release. Stack noted Kaufman's talent for effectively changing the film's tone and praised the acting abilities of Wahl and Ganios. He also complimented the film's soundtrack.Stack, Peter. "`The Wanderers' '60s Innocence Lost / Classic gang film has revival run", San Francisco Chronicle, www.sfgate.com, published 06-21-1996. Retrieved 07-01-2015. , the film has a rating of 89 percent on Rotten Tomatoes (based on 18 reviews; 16 "fresh" and two "rotten"—with an average rating of 6.8 out of ten),"The Wanderers (1973)", Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 12-24-2014. indicating mainly positive reviews. Time Out magazine praised the film, saying it "delivers some great, gross, comic book capers. And rock history gets its most intelligent illustration since Mean Streets."PT. "'The Wanderers' review", www.timeoutlondon.com, published 01-26-2006. Retrieved 08-08-2015. Box office performance The Wanderers made $5 million at the U.S. box office and $18 million overseas, for a worldwide gross of $23 million. When asked about the financial success, Kaufman said the film had done "very well". Legacy Since its initial release, The Wanderers has gained a significant cult following. In 1988, Danny Peary said the film's "sensitive depiction" of teenagers coming-of-age was partly responsible for its cult status.Danny Peary, Cult Movies III: 50 More Hits of the Reel Thing, (Great Britain: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1989). Retrieved 06-27-2015. Placing The Wanderers seventh in his list of "lesser-known" cult films, Neil Evans describing the film as a "lost masterpiece".Evans, Neil. "15 Lesser-Known Cult Films You Should Check Out", www.tasteofcinema.com, published 07-12-2014. Retrieved 08-07-2015. Another writer described the film as a "near masterpiece" and called it "one of the best coming-of-age films ever made".Admin. "Walk Like A Man – Rediscovering ‘The Wanderers’ (US 1979 – 117 mins)", www.tinaaumontseyes.com, published 07-10-2015. Retrieved 08-08-2015. On the film's popularity and cult status, Kaufman said: It took a long time for film to find an audience. It's great to see that now—however many years later—that it went to a brief re-release by Warner Bros. 1996 because of the cult following. Bravo says it's the most popular film they've shown in the New York area. film was also shown at the Telluride Film Festival. All of the people who run the festival are members of The Wanderers fan club, all wear Wanderers jackets, and they know every line in the film. They show the film at least twice a year up there Colorado. There were about 1000 people outside, under the mountains and watching the film. It was a great night. Soundtrack }} "'The Wanderers: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack' AllMusic rating ", www.allmusic.com. Retrieved 06-26-2015. | rev2 = | rev2Score = }} Kaufman and Price compiled the soundtrack themselves.von Bagh, Peter. "Full interview with Philip Kaufman", neilmcglone.wordpress.com, published 11-05-2013. Retrieved 26-06-2015. The film features Bob Dylan performing "The Times They Are a-Changin'", but the song was not included on the soundtrack album. | collapsed = no | music_credits = yes | extra_column = Writer(s) | total_length = 27:71 | title1 = Walk Like A Man | note1 = | music1 = Performed by The Four Seasons | extra1 = Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio | length1 = 2:17 | title2 = Ya Ya | note2 = | music2 = Performed by Lee Dorsey | extra2 = Lee Dorsey, Clarence Lewis, Morgan Robinson and Morris Levy | length2 = 1:57 | title3 = Big Girls Don't Cry | note3 = | music3 = Performed by The Four Seasons | extra3 = Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio | length3 = 2:28 | title4 = My Boyfriend's Back | note4 = | music4 = Performed by The Angels | extra4 = Bob Feldman, Jerry Goldstein and Richard Gottehrer | length4 = 2:41 | title5 = Sherry | note5 = | music5 = Performed by The Four Seasons | extra5 = Bob Gaudio | length5 = 2:33 | title6 = Baby It's You | note6 = | music6 = Performed by The Shirelles | extra6 = Burt Bacharach, Mack David and Luther Dixon | length6 = 2:44 | title7 = Soldier Boy | note7 = | music7 = Performed by The Shirelles | extra7 = Luther Dixon and Florence Greenberg | length7 = 2:43 | title8 = Stand by Me | note8 = | music8 = Performed by Ben E. King | extra8 = Ben E. King, Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller | length8 = 2:54 | title9 = Shout | note9 = | music9 = Performed by The Isley Brothers | extra9 = Rudolph Isley, Ronald Isley and O'Kelly Isley, Jr. | length9 = 2:17 | title10 = Do You Love Me | note10 = | music10 = Performed by The Contours | extra10 = Berry Gordy, Jr. | length10 = 2:55 | title11 = Runaround Sue | note11 = | music11 = Performed by Dion | extra11 = Dion and Ernie Maresca | length11 = 2:40 | title12 = The Wanderer | note12 = | music12 = Performed by Dion | extra12 = Ernie Maresca | length12 = 2:42 }} References Bibliography * Peary, Danny (1989). Cult Movies III: 50 More Hits of the Reel Thing. United Kingdom: Sidgwick & Jackson. ISBN 0-6716-4810-1. External links * * *Lantern-Media: Tribute to the Wanderers *Lantern-Media: Real Ducky Boys Bio *Fordham Baldies and Ducky stories from actual members Category:1970s drama films Category:1970s teen films Category:1979 films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Philip Kaufman Category:Films set in 1963 Category:Films set in New York City Category:American gang films Category:Orion Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American films